Twisted fate (working title)
by twilight dragon god
Summary: If you had a chance to change one thing in the world would you take it? Would you use it and evening knowing you would destroy the world as it, if it meant losing your friends family and possibly never seeing them again could you deal with what that change would bring? The guilt, the sorrow, and ,the shame it that it would bring? We shall see... :co-authored by Jvuk487


If you had a chance to change one thing in the world would you take it? Would you use it and evening knowing you would destroy the world as it, if it meant losing your friends family and possibly never seeing them again could you deal with what that change would bring? The guilt, the sorrow, the misery, and the shame it that it would bring? We shall see...

Core of the world

Spyro could only stare down At the body that was once his best friend Cynder it was only minutes after he rejoined the world together, but the last fight had took a higher toll on Cynder than it did himself. The energy he released had ended up killing her, he had killed her. Spyro had heard Cynder's final words, and the thought that he had caused her death was like a dagger though his heart. He had killed his only friend, the only one he had ever truly connected with. "Why did this happen?" Spyro asked to no one. "It's because of Malefor!" Spyro said answering himself.

Staring at Cynder corpse hoping maybe for some sign she was alive, but he knew better than anyone that she was already gone from this world.

Spyro sighed, his heart heavy for what his actions caused and closed his eyes. How did all of this happen? was it simply destiny or fate? No, he wouldn't accept that. A light purple aura began to roll off of him.

Malefor caused all of this. The glow began to intensify, he had heard the story from Ignitus about Malefor, and how he turned evil causing all this destruction, desolation, and corruption.

A gust began to pick up inside the core of the world and the glow still increased. "If it wasn't for him, Cynder would be like this dead same with anyone else my parents would be alive the other of my generation would be as well!" the gust began to grow in power and the glow became brighter.

"And all of this wouldn't have happened if he didn't turn evil! Maybe it would have been better, if stayed good. Maybe then it would have been better. The core of the world began to shake violently and just then Spyro took notice of what was happening outside his thoughts before he faded to black.

The dark unkno- I mean sleep!

"Spyro wake up!" a voice called to him, but he didn't want to respond to and stayed in the darkness.

"Come on get up!" Spyro still didn't want respond.

"Fine! you give me no choice!" the voice said.

Suddenly Spyro felt someone push him he felt himself fall off something. Fear overtook the dragon and his eye flew open a a vision of falling straight into a sea below him came into view.

"shit!" Spyro cussed, getting himself together he was able to unfold his wings he was able to catch himself in midair and hover. Breathing heavily, Spyro tried to take note of his surroundings. He was maintain flight above a vast ocean, but that didn't make any sense! wasn't he just in the core of the world?

Quickly turning and looking from where he fell, Spyro spotted a young earth dragon around his age standing there and smirking at him. Spyro's dragon blood began to boil he just tried to kill him and he wasn't about to let him get away with that. With unprecedented speed, Spyro flapped skyward toward the earth dragon, who at this point had back away from the cliff and was walking away. Already coming over the top of the cliff, Spyro took a dive with a huge flap of his wings toward the earth dragon.

The earth dragon heard this and quickly turned his head with a surprised look he tried to doge Spyro's dive, But Spyro grab the dragon's tail in his mouth. Spyro then brace himself before he hit the ground digging his claws into the earth Spyro spun around and took the earth dragon with him then let go of the tail sending the earth dragon flying into a nearby treetop. The earth dragon came crashing down though the tree and slammed into the ground.

The earth dragon, now stricken with panic, clambered to his feet and gazed at Spyro.

"Spyro what the hell is wrong with you!" the earth dragon yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me!? You have to be joking!" Spyro shouted back at him. "How about we start with why the hell you knocked me off a cliff!"

"Sorry it just a joke! damn!"

"A joke!? You think nearly killing someone is a joke!?" the grass below Spyro began to burn. Spyro became engulfed in flames and rush in a comet dash right at him.

"shit!" the earth dragon barely jumped out of the way as Spyro comet dash slammed right into the tree behind the earth dragon.' shit when the hell did he learn the comet dash?' the earth dragon thought. 'we still haven't even more close to learning advanced moves!' the earth dragon thought with fear.

The tree caught fire and began to burn quickly turning into a fine ash, With Spyro standing in the middle of all it, now covered in black ash. his teeth barred, smoke seeping between them, his eye were dimly glowing white and a black aura seemed to just slip off him

"shit Spyro! What the hell is wrong with you!" the earth dragon yelled. "Do you even know me right now?"

"how should I know you?" Spyro spun his body around to lock eyes with the earth dragon. "I've never met you before in my life!" Spyro dug his tail into the ground and flung up a few rock and flung them at the earth dragon who effortlessly dodged them.

"Spyro! I'm your brother, Xelo how do you not know me?" Xelo shouted.

"Brother?" it made Spyro stop for a moment as a sharp pain entered his mind. Like a savage animal Spyro shook his head as several different memories began to flood his mind. Imagines of this dragon in front of him and a family... his family, the dragon of legend shook his head trying to get rid of what he was seeing. none of this made sense his only brother was Sparx and he never knew if he had a dragonkin or not, all this was assaulting Spyro's mind.

"Spyro, let me help you! What's wrong!" the earth dragon tried to approached his brother.

"STAY BACK!" Spyro yelled. He was shaking, nearly driving himself mad with the onrush of memories and emotions. he let out a small earth based shatter shot, directed at Xelo. while not powerful it did manage to blow the earth dragon back and inflict some injuries in him. at seeing this, Spyro took his chance and jumped into the air, flying as fast as he could.

Xelo watched Spyro fly off unable to talk to him as that didn't do any good, he couldn't move either as several sharp rocks had embedded themselves in his body so all he was able to do was lay on his side and watch Spyro fly off and wonder what the heck is going on.

"XELO!" he heard a voice shout his name, looking over his wing he saw Athena and Blaze coming toward him. Making him sigh with relief at least he could get help getting home now.

Warfang:

in the guardian's housing Xelo sat down with his father and mother as a mole removed the earth shards from his wounds.

"Are you being honest with me Xelo? are you sure Spyro did this?" Terrador questioned his son. Xelo glared at his father.

"I'm not lying, if that what you're asking." Xelo snapped at him teeth barred at his father.

"That's not what he is asking Xelo, we just find it hard to believe that he did this to you the burn marks we get but are you sure, we mean this is an earth scatter shot you got hit with!" Flarera said to her son.

"Look, I really don't know how he used the earth element. Hell, I don't even know he learned the comet dash! FUCK!" Xelo yelled in pain, the final earth shard was removed and the mole proceeded to bandage his wounds.

"Xelo watch your tongue!" Flarera berated her son.

"Sorry mom" Xelo responded.

"Hmm." Terrador sat there for a second thinking. "i believe I need to speak to Ignitus about what he's been teaching Spyro." Getting up Terrador walked out of the room leaving his son and mate behind.

"Xelo? Where did Spyro fly off to?" Flarera asked.

"i don't know bu-!" Xelo held himself still asked the mole put some disinfected on the wound. "i think he went north, in the direction of Dante's freezer.".

Flarera nodded and got up and stretched bidding her son goodbye.

"Wait, you're not going after him, are you? He isn't right in the head right now!" Xelo shouted at his mother who gave him a mean glare back, making Xelo reel back a bit.

She looked at the ground worried. "I have to go find your brother and make sure he is okay" she said over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Following his mother leaving the room three of Xelo classmates entered the room, who which were Flame, ember and Athena.

"So Spyro really ripped you a new one huh?" Flame chastised the earth dragon, which only got him a sharp elbow in the stomach form ember.

"What did you do to him?" Ember asked. "I mean to almost kill you! His own brother!"

"How should I know I pushed him of where he was sleeping and he flipped out!" Xelo stated. "tch!" the small pained noise was made as the mole finished with it's work and left. "Then next thing I know he tries to fry me with a comet dash and shoots me with a earth scatter-shot.

"Earth scatter-shot you have to be kidding me Xelo." Flame said looking unbelievably at the earth dragon. "i mean hes a fire dragon like me I dought he could pull of something like a earth scatter-shot especially when hes not a purple dragon, so sorry if I don't believe you. Also plus we've haven't even come close to start using advanced move in class yet master Ignitus said we're not ready."

"Yeah both my mom and dad said basicly the same thing." Xelo said casting his away from them and gazing out the one window in the room, beginning to feel sad that no one seemed to believe him.

Athena noticing this change in Xelo and spoke. "Even if it is hard to believe Xelo is injured here and Spyro seems to be missing, so honestly I think if we're going get any answers here we'll need to find Spyro first.


End file.
